Reality Of The Doctor
by Daily Drabbles
Summary: NAME CHANGED FROM WHOVIANS TO THE RESCUE we always thought that the Doctor who universe was just a TV show, we couldn't have been more wrong. AN ORIGINAL CONCEPT BY DOCTORWHOGAL CONTINUED BY ME
1. Daleks are real?

Time and space, the vastness of it all, containing things that we would never expect and never could of imagined without some kind of contact to it. I look up into that sky often, imagining the possibilities and infinite planets and perhaps even species. My name is Matthew Harris and I am what is known as a 'Whovian'. Whovians are basically a group of people that have an entirely healthy obsession with the cult T.V show 'Doctor Who'. I pride myself on my borderline addiction, owning very DVD box set from 2005 onward and have begun expanding it into the early episodes of Doctor Who. I even own a sonic screwdriver T.V remote. Okay, I'm an extreme who head and extremely proud of it. Anyway, now that the introduction is done with, I would like to invite you to read my story, you see, I always thought that out of all the planets in the sky, maybe the mad man in a box was real, and this is the story of how when danger called, he did to.

-x-

I woke up and opened my eyes all too fast. Light flooded into them and I gave out a little yelp of pain and squinted my eyes half shut so they could adapt to the light. I reached down beside my bed and grasped my sonic screwdriver, I pointed it at the T.V and a light buzzing filled the air, the T.V reacting and switching on, showing an enlarged clock backed by Gallifreyan writing, it was a design of my own that I had managed to synch to my television with some heavy duty computer programming, as well as updating my screwdriver a little.

The clock read 7:45 AM and I let out a low groan of displeasure. Late, very late indeed. My parents would have already left for their respective work places. I pointed my screwdriver at my mobile and hit the second button down, activating its universal 'on' switch, the phone replied by turning on an I grinned, swinging my legs out of bed and rushing to get ready.

8:00 AM and I was out of the door with a piece of toast in hand, and backpack on, I realised that I didn't need to be so panicky, I mean, my school was just across the road and I didn't exactly take my time in getting ready. I crunched through my last bite of toast as I stepped through the gates of the school. When you think of my school, it would probably be better if you thought prison, and then, after you have the image of a prison in your head, think modern art, then you have the monstrosity that is my school. However, the day that I had planned for school was much better than a normal one, today was the day I revealed my Sonic to Amy.

Amy was another whovian and was probably the only person in my immediate company that I enjoyed hanging out with. She had slightly longer than shoulder length brown hair, was about an inch taller than me and absolutely adored Doctor Who just like me. In short, we were destined to be friends as soon as we met.

"So its finally done," came Amy's voice from behind me. I nodded as I walked and turned my head to the right, Amy drawing level with me as we walked.

"Yup" I replied, knowing he was talking about the screwdriver "four settings are installed on her; active, shut down, hacker and finally disruption." I continued, listing out my screwdrivers functions, a grin beaming from ear to ear on my face

"That's so cool" she replied, we stopped walking and she pulled me into a tight hug. I blushed deeply and backed away, I wasn't good with contact with girls.

Around 45 minuets of idol chat later and Amy and I were sitting next to each other in math class. A piece of paper crossed its way onto my desk, written in Amy's hand writing. It read " use the screwdriver on the computer, I really don't wanna do trigonometry today." I grinned at her and slowly removed the cylindrical device from my trouser pocket, angling it at the teachers computer and pushing my thumb down on the third button, the low buzz of the screwdriver filled my ears and the computer immediately blacked out. I grinned wildly, marvelling at my inventions power.

That was when things went downhill very quickly. Almost as if being activated by my screwdriver the teacher swung around as started to shake. A few sniggers circulated around the class and under breath mutters wondered wether she was having a fit. However, when the eye stalk erupted from her head people started both running and screaming. My mouth dropped open in a silent 'o' of shock and I sat there, unable to do anything other than glance over to my left at Amy, I could see she was thinking the same thing, the eyestalks looked distinctly Dalek.

"You are an enemy of the Daleks" the woman that used to be my teacher said, raising the palm of her hand toward us. "You will be EXTERIMINATED" I swallowed hard and stood up slowly from my chair, Amy was still frozen.

"How are you real?" I asked, my hand gripping around my screwdriver, my hand hovering over the third button again.

"Your statement is illogical, you are a threat to the Daleks, your end shall be swift," the drone said, a Dalek gun pushing its way out from under her skin.

"Use the sonic Matthew" Amy said from beside me, now standing and looking at the blue haze around the Dalek gun, signifying its powering up. I lifted my device.

"you are harmless, your device registers as a remote control." the Dalek said, a hint of doubt almost audible in its voice. I grinned, just like in the T.V show the creature was ignorant. I thumbed the button without a word and the Dalek immediately fell to the ground. I let out a laugh of victory and pocketed my screwdriver.

"how was that possible?" Amy asked, shaking slightly as the adrenaline from our encounter, I could feel the after effects as well. I all but crumpled back into my chair.

"I have no clue" I said, "but if that was real. What else is?" I asked, the weight of our discovery baring down on me. Who cared about the immediate Dalek threat, if they were real, what about The Doctor?

AN: Okay then guys, this is the first Chapter of a story that was initially written by the author doctorwhogal, hopefully I am going to do her justice with this story, I mean, teacher Daleks and home made sonic but not really sonic screwdrivers? I think that I put across some pretty good ideals combined with doctorwhogal's amazing concept. I would like to thank her for letting me wrote this and thank you to all who leave a review.

Love and Time Lords

Matt/The Gallifreyan


	2. Question Time

I tossed my screwdriver from hand to hand, looking down at my own knees, my head racing and my heart beating a mile a minute. I swallowed hard and glanced up at Amy, she was sitting in a very similar fashion to me, head down, humbled.  
"I think there's a way we can find out" she said, obviously indicating the doctor. I raised my head to look at her. "Your screwdriver" she continued, "you could turn the Dalek's memory core back on but leave the rest of the systems off." she said, bubbling with excitement. I shook my head in sadness, "No" I replied, " She's not that precise, if I aimed this thing at her again, the Dalek Drone would just switch on completely" I finished, giving her a sad smile, all she could reply with was a weak "Oh" and then she went back to looking at her knees. We were both sad, very sad. The Doctor could be so very alive, and so very real and that was amazing. But we both knew. The Doctor meant that all of the travesties we knew about had already happened to him, and that made our hearts break.  
"We should probably leave now" Amy said after a minute of our silence. I gave a brief nod, my mind flickering through all of the Doctors travesties, Rose, Donna and now even the Ponds. "Yeah, probably more Daleks and all that" I murmured. But I knew I was right, we had taken out a Drone, earthlings weren't meant to have this much power, especially in a High School, which made me think.  
"Amy, you know what the really big question is?" I asked, standing up suddenly and pocketing my screwdriver. She looked questioningly at me and shook her head. "What are the Daleks doing in a high school?" I continued, giving her a small grin, there was no Doctor around at the moment, so we had to do one of two things, go home and let the earth be taken force by an evil alien species, or, we could hold off until the Doctor or the military got here. Personal favorite for me was the second one.  
"Right, so here's the plan" I said to Amy, a grin on my face, "We walk in, I flash my screwdriver around a bit set on disrupt, it should make it so they can't fire their weapons, if not, immediate shut down, hopefully they wont find a way to counter it so quickly." Amy looked at me like I was mad, she swallowed a little, "You sound like him" she said, stopping me in my tracks. "Sound like who?" I said, holding my hand out to her. She grinned and took it in hers "Exactly" she replied and gave me a quick wink.  
"Allons-y" I grinned, quoting the doctors 10th incarnate and pulled Amy to the door of the class room.  
Looking outside the door revealed a great deal, and a great deal of it scared me. Due to the layout of my school and the location of this particular door I could see right out into the playground. There were Daleks, quite a lot of Daleks in fact. As well as three Dalek ships in the sky. I pulled at my shirt collar a little, wondering if I should rethink my plan, wondering if it was in fact clever to go out into the playground with 20 ground based Daleks and most likely 10 more in all of the saucers combined, 30 Daleks were more than enough to wipe out the entire planet.  
"Stay here" I said to Amy, looking behind me for a second and letting go of her hand. "No" she said from behind me, I turned quickly and pulled her into a tight hug. "Amy please, trust me, you can be my back , if anything goes wrong you can pretend to have some form of superweapon trained on their ship, please, I need you to do this." I said to her, thinking up quick lies to get her out of the immediate field of danger, I didn't want her to come under harm in any way or form. She looked at me long and hard, and I looked back at her, trying to keep a tear from springing from my eyes, she had been my friend for 5 years and I couldn't let her come into harms way and I knew she was thinking the same. I pulled Amy into a brief hug and squeezed her tightly. "Your not him though" she whispered into my ear "So don't get shot or anything because you can't come back." she finished off, squeezing me even tighter. I put on a brave face, not letting my fears shine through to Amy, "Don't worry, I'll be fine" I said, disengaging from the hug and walking out of the door, but not et visible to the Dalek fleet before me.  
I was alone, just me and a screwdriver, I must be absolutely crazy. I hunkered down beside the frame of the door that lead to the outside world, a world that held untold dangers and fear, the Daleks were herding children onto their ships, I figured that it was to experiment on or to use as slaves. My friends, my teachers, the occasional enemy, I couldn't let them be taken. So, I took a deep breath, stepped out into the playground and shouted, loud and bold, "Daleks".  
All of them turned to look at me, all of 20 of them. Their eyestalks whirring in and out, the blue optics all focusing on me. I wouldn't let them see that I was afraid, so, I put on a cheeky grin and waved. "Hello Daleks, how you all doing?" I said, shoving my hands into my pockets and closing my fingers of my right hand around my sonic screwdriver.  
"Human, you shall join the line, you shall be sent for processing" One of the Daleks said, rolling toward me slightly, its gun arm trained on my torso. I raised one of my eyebrows "and if I refuse?".  
"Then you shall be exterminated" the tin can said, rolling toward me a little bit further. "Join the line, you must obey."  
"No" I replied, sticking my tongue out at them. Murmurs from my peers erupted, they were thinking me stupid. "Then you shall be destroyed" it said, a blue air of electricity appearing around its gun.  
"I think not" I replied, whipping my screwdriver out of my pocket and thumbing the 'Disrupt' button. The Daleks gun immediately powered down.  
"My weapons are impaired, explain, explain" the dalek said, sounding almost fearful at how a human had de-powered its weapon with just a button click. "You shall be exterminated" another Dalek announced, attempting and failing to shoot its weapon at me. I just shook my head and let out a little chuckle. The first dalek backed away slightly. "All weapons of all units are impaired, You are an enemy of the Daleks, we shall return in force" the creature said, its voice portraying the pure hatred and anger that it was born from. I raised my eyebrow and pointed my screwdriver to the three spaceships and thumbed the 'Hacker' button of my screwdriver. I grinned as the dalek backed off even further, knowing that on all of the screens of the dalek ship was a laughing skull land cross bones. I tutted.  
"You Daleks really aren't all that are you?" I teased, my plan going exactly as planned, "now, I want information" I said, my tone becoming deadly serious. "What do you know about the doctor?"

AN: there we go, chapter two, i think i might be making my screwdriver A LITTLE overpowered, but hey, creative licence and all that, anyway, worry not, the daleks are superbeings and im SURE they will find a way around this slight set back, trust me, they will ;). PLEASE REVIEW, i havent had any yet and its very disheartening to see my work go un loved :~( so, yeah, reviews are welcome, stay tuned for the next chapter 3

OH, and once again, i do not own doctor who but some of the aliens in later chapters WILL be of my own creation ;]


	3. Hello, i'm the Doctor

A hushed silence fell over the playground. Me glaring at the Daleks with steely eyes and all of their eyestalks turned at me, analysing every part of me, it was like they were trying to look into my head.

"Are you one of his companions?" the Dalek I had been speaking with asked, almost tentatively. I raised an eyebrow, wondering if I should say yes and use it as my leverage against the metal cased creature. I grinned slyly and replied with a simple "No" the Dalek moved forward to me slightly, "Then how do you know of the Doctor and of us?" It asked, its eyestalk staring directly into my eyes. I swallowed hard, wondering if I had made a big mistake. Then the Daleks gun twitched. I swallowed hard, the effects of the screwdriver seemingly only temporary to the advanced life forms.

"This conversation is now of no consequence, our ships systems have recharged, the signal from your device is being blocked, you will come with us for questioning or you shall die." The Dalek said, advancing on me. I gave a grin at the Dalek, chuckling slightly, "You know the one really bad thing about having only one eye is Dalek?" I said to it, my grin spreading. It stopped and barked out the order of "Explain". I shook my head; "You have absolutely no depth perception" I said and started to run. The chant of 20 Daleks shouting "Exterminate" filled the air. I dashed from left to right sporadically, avoiding the Dalek lasers, a massive grin over my face. Running from the Daleks was sending a huge burst of adrenaline through me.

I ran through the doors of the school and slammed it shut, the energy blasts of Dalek weapons scorching the wooden material. "Amy" I shouted out, running to the class room I had left her in with a massive grin on my face. She emerged from the room and looked at me, waiting for me to say something more. "Were leaving I said and grabbed her hand, sprinting off just as the Daleks weapons broke through the door. We ran through corridors and swept round corners, massive grins plastered on both of our faces, getting a huge rush out of escaping from the small Dalek army.

We burst out of the back door of the street and continued running, I was leading Amy to my house, hoping that the Daleks didn't some how know where I lived. "Matthew" Amy said panting as we rounded the corner of my road. "I think we got away from them" she said, slowing me down to a walk. I flashed my grin at her and pulled her into a hug, "yes Amy, I do believe we did". She broke the hug and walked on, not at a running pace but that of which you would see someone power walking. "So what's the plan?" she asked as I drew level with her. I looked at her disbelievingly, wondering how she hadn't realised my intentions. "Well, three Dalek saucers have just abducted the people from our school and most likely taken them to a mother ship to be tested on, what else do you do in a situation like this Amy?" She grinned at me, finally getting what I was saying. "You contact the doctor" she said and laughed at me, "but how?" She said. I just grinned and swung open the door to my house.

We were up in my room. "Hacker setting" I said, brandishing my sonic. "I'm going to hack into every broadcasting station on the planet and send the words 'Doctor help us' into space, hopefully, the doctor will track the source to here and then come just after we've finished sending it." I explained to her, already pushing the hacker setting and pointing it at the Arial on the window of my bedroom. She grinned at me "Have I ever told you that you're a genius?" she said, laughing again, "Nope" I said and gave her a smile "but I'll be sure to remember that you have now so I can use it against you at other times I said, pocketing my sonic and hitting a few keys on my computer. On the screen I just typed out the words 'Doctor help us' and then hit the enter button. "And voila" I said grinning, sitting next to Amy on my bed and giving her a grin. "So the message is being sent?" she asked, I nodded in reply, "from all over the world?" another nod from me "That is so cool!" she said and grinned along with me. By now, I was sure the Daleks had latched onto the signal and were trying to locate the source, I was hoping that the doctor would to, I didn't care which incarnate it was, I didn't care who he was with, if anyone, I just needed him to come, I needed to meet him, I wanted him to save us.

Then we heard it. It started quietly at first, like a slight whooshing of wind, but it slowly grew in tempo and force. The sound of a Type 40 TARDIS with its brakes left on. I glanced at Amy, my heart beating fast and my eyes wide with apprehension, he had come. We ran down the stairs and erupted from my room, wind was lashing around and the faint outline of a blue police box was emerging just across the road from us. The box stopped and became solid, the wind died down and the sound stopped. I grasped Amy's hand and swallowed hard, I was scared, this was a man of fiction, someone who just a few hours ago I would never have believed really existed, and there he was, in his box just across the road. The doors swung open and out he came.

He looked almost identical from the Doctor of the program, tweed jacket, boots, suspenders and an amazingly cool bow tie. He stood, what I imagined to be, about an inch or two taller than Matt Smith would have done and I was sure his hair was a shade lighter, but it was definitely him. He shut the doors and stalked over to us, whipping his screwdriver out and doing what I presumed was scanning us. Seemingly happy with the results of his scan he approached us. "Hello" he said, fiddling with his bow tie, "I'm the Doctor".

AN: i do not own doctor who though i aspire to :p

i would like to thank sashaxs for adding the story to his/her fave stories and i would like to encourage you all to review, i haven't had a single one and its kind of disheartening, thanks for reading, please review ant tell me if you enjoyed it, oh BOW TIES ARE COOL


	4. Might Of The Thoretek

I glanced at Amy and she glanced back at me, we were both wide eyed with wonder and just a little shred of fear. This man, this amazing and dangerous and absolutely fantastic man stood right before us in the flesh. I let out a long breath and grinned over to Amy, she gave me a grin back.

"Doctor" I said, remembering the imminent threat that we were in the form of the all powerful Daleks, "We have a bit of a situation here". I looked straight into his face gravely, "and we know that your the only one that can help us". Amy grasped my hand and i gave hers a comforting squeeze with a smile to boot, i wondered why she was being so quiet, so apprehensive. The Doctor nodded his head slowly, no doubt wondering how two earth born humans had come to find themselves being able tto contact him by hi-jacking every satellite on the planet. After a couple of seconds delliberation he decided that figuring that out could wait until after the Dalek threat had been dealt with.

"Right, other than the strange facts of how you've survived the Daleks thus far and how you contacted me, those questions can come later, and some other more interesting issues that i dont think you two are aware of" i rose my eyebrows at this, " and how you knew of my existance in the first place, though i believe its due to that programme based off of me, Moffat and I have a fantastic relationship" he said, babbling on, Amy and I stifled giggles, I recovered quickly however and interrupted the Babbling Time Lord.

"Doctor, Daleks, World Destruction, Human Captives" i listed out to him, the words stopped the doctor straight and he looked solemn.

"Human captives?" he murmered and Amy and i nodded in reply, wondering if it was best to mention this as i saw the dark look of a man who had heard just about enough to lay down his life and the life of those around him to defeat the odds before him. "TARDIS" he said and turned around, snapping his fingers in the process, we followed.

We wntered the TARDIS knowing what to expect, the whole bigger on the inside scenario, but it still took our breath away. Both mine and Amy's mouths hung open in shock.

"So it really is bigger on the inside" Amy whispered to me, trying to grasp her head around it, walking infront of me and running her hand along the smooth metal railing and up onto the glass floor around the console. I pulled the TARDIS door shut and followed her nodding.

"Dimensionally transcendental indeed" i said, giving a low whistle of appreciation and turnung my attention to the Doctor whizzing around the main console of his ship, which i fancied i could almost sense penetrating my mind to initiate contact. i smiled as i felt what felt like a resounding hum of connection flow through me. A connection that was immediately broken by the screeching sounds of the Type 40's brake restricted engines.

"Here we are" The Doctor announced, "Dalek mothership, no fancy antics this time, were just going to end it" he said, then turning his gaze to me, " and you, are going to be a great help Matthe Harris" he said directly to me, "Order your friend to stay in here, something tells me she will be forced to by something that you wont be able to explain just yet" i gave him a strange look, but, against my better judgement i complied.

"Amy, i order you to remain in the TARDIS" I said to my friends, the words feeling alien and in my mouth. Her eyes glazed over and turned to face me.

"Voice pattern confirmed, initiating stand by sequence" She said in a metallic and strange voice, I swallowed hard and turned to the Doctor, a trace of a tear in my eye.

"I dont understand" I choked, looking the Doctor in the eye, whos eyes were filled with pity and understanding.

"I'll explain when this is all over, right now, we have a job to do and i need your help" He said, putting a comforting hand on my shoulder, "can I count on you?" the ancient time lord asked. I nodded.

"Yeah Doctor, im with you" I said, straightening my back, trying to banish what had just happened out of my head but findingb it difficult. Lets face it, finding out Daleks, The Doctor and god knows what else is real and then finding out your best friend takes orders from you in a robotic fashion, well, its all a little bit hard to grasp to begin with.

The Doctor nodded at me and opened the TARDIS Doors and walked out, i followed two steps behind him, just as I had seen many a companion do when exiting an area of potential extreme danger. The room we stepped out into was vast with Daleks lining in droves on elevated platforms, viewscreens with different views and tatical information below as well as Daleks at different stations, each one with its gold Dalekanium shell, other than one, who was facing us. This particular Dalek was around two sizes bigger than the rest of the Daleks and its hull was a white colour.

"Daleks" The Doctor yelled and brandished his arms out wide. "Im the Doctor, and im here to stop you" he exclaimed with an infectious childish grin on his face.

"Doctor" the white Dalek exclaimed, its eyestalk narrowing in on him then widening and zooming in on me and then out again.

"Your companion is an impossibility, just as you are, you are both enemies to the Daleks and you shall be exterminated, but first, we shall allow you to witness the destruction of planet earth." The white Dalek explained, as if it had been expecting our intrusion.

"Oh i dont think so" said the Doctor grinning, glancing over at me to make sure i hadnt bolted back for the relitive safety of the TARDIS.

"Explain" The Dalek demanded.

"My companion" the doctor replied, spinning on his heel, "Come on Daleks, what is he, tell me what he is." he grinned.

"He is.." The Dalek said, faltering for a second, almost as if a deep primal fear had been unlocked and re-awakened, "Thoretek"

The Doctor grinned "Exactly, and what did one Thoretekian warrior once do to an entire Dalek fleet?" the doctor asked.

"Mercy" The room chorused, every dalek in the room seemed to pleading for their lives, pleading from me, i had no idea what was going on, but, i decided to ride with it. I stepped forward and looked from left to right and then directly at the Dalek before me.

"Say that again" i commanded of the room.

"Mercy" the daleks replied. I looked back at the doctor, he looked angry, dark, detatched, and i felt it too, like a deep primal feeling, something that had been locked away for a long long time rising up inside me, a primal desire to destroy the daleks...and i felt alone.

"No" i growlled, pulling out my screwdriver and activating the shut down sequence, aiming it directly at the white Dalek. Its Hull immediately began its opening proceddure, its shields shutting down, i ran forward, activating the on commands, creating a forcefield around me and the dalek which i had incapacitated. Just me and it and the angry cries of Exterminate combined with laser dissapating against the shield. The Doctor was forgotten by the metal creatures, but i certaintly was not.

"Hull is impaired, MERCY, MERCY, MERCY, MERCY." the dalek screamed at me, i could see the pitiful form from with in. the mutant form of what would have origianally been some form of humanoid creature, its one eye looking at my pitifully.

i walked up to it and stared right down into its eye and once again said "No", for some reason beyond my explanation i wanted to make this as painfull for the creature as possible, they claimed they had no feeling, but i knew that they must. I reached into the shell and grasped the creature, a sadistic smile plastered across my face and an intense hatred that i had never felt toward anything before. i squeezed and it screamed out, the screaming stopped when i pulled the wet, slimy creature from its cage, its tentacles flailing around rapidly, I squeezed and it emitted a loud squeling of pain. I tossed it into the forcefield, i presumed it dead.

AN: right, lots and lots and lots of things are revealed in this chapter and arent explained, i did that on purpose, to keep you guessing, and i know, terrible name for an alien species of my own design but yah 'Thoretek' kinda poopy, i would like to thank TARDISgloves, sashaxh and 10blue10 for your reviews, and, to "Doctor Who Fan" of course, go ahead with your ideas, it dosent matter that involves a school and soe Daleks, all is good in the world of fanfic :) 3


	5. Death Of The Daleks

I blew out the breath i had been holding for the last ten seconds, glancing at the sizzling remains of the Dalek on the ground and then slowly turning to the rest of them with a look of hatred and contempt, they were all screaming in anger, discharging their weapons futily at the ground. I didnt smile, I didnt want to give the Doctor away. He had just appeared from around the back of the TARDIS and was now holding a box with abutton on it and smiling profoundly.  
"Daleks" he yelled, waving his arms at them. "You really shouldnt have gotton distracted by our resident Dalek slayer guys, because you forgot about me, and thats never happened before" he said, grinning almost darkly, "and you know why?" he asked, the daleks remained silent, backing away slightly from the time lord with the device in his hand, i realised that they would always fear the Doctor more than they feared me, and now that i was coming down from my Dalek killing new found descovery high, i felt highly insecure about myself, realising that i didnt even know why they were scared of me i didnt even know who I was anymore.  
"Because Im the Doctor" he said darkly, pushing his thumb hard down on the button. Deep from within the ship i could hear explosions and almost automatically the ship began to lurch and the force field that had been deflect the Daleks death rays flickered into non-existance, I started running then. I moved as quick as i could, dodging pieces of metal and Daleks lasers alike, quickly making progress to the TARDIS where the Doctor was waiting, beckoning me closer.  
"EXTERMINATE" i heard, almost from directly behind me and i launched myself into the air, the laser from the pepper pot shaped createre hitting exactly where i had been standing mere moments ago. I flew through the air and landed stomach first on the floor of the TARDIS, immediately getting up and pushing the doors shut.  
"Well, that was an interesting trip" I said, turning to the Doctor with a smirk on my lips. He was fiddling with his bow tie and working on the controls of his fantastic time machine. "But, now i have some questions to ask" I said, levelling my gase at the Doctor, trying to ignore my immobile friend standing by the door. "We need to talk, so get us into the Vortex and start explaning what you said about me being 'Thoretek' and the way the Daleks reacted, what am i?" i said, trying to keep my voice steady and calm but feeling rage and anger and fear building and bubbling inside me, it almost felt like power.  
"You were all so brilliant" the Doctor murmered, "Our races were entertwined and they helped us face off with the Daleks and they became one of the only things that could fear the Daleks more than a Type 150 battle TARDIS with a crew of thirty time lords" he smiled whistfully, "But then you fell" he said, his voice becoming darker and almost cracking, "Rassilon had decided that you were too big a threat and wiped you out with the glove" he said, looking up to me with tears in his eyes. "One of the only good things that came out of that war was you, and i didnt recognise you until we were in the TARDIS because youve changed so very much" he said, taking a step toward me, my eyes just reaching the bridge of his nose, forcing me to look up.  
"I dont understand" i whispered, but in my heart i knew exactly what he was saying.  
"I rescued you from the Time War, just you, only you, a remenant of two majestic civilisations, the final Thoretek, im so sorry" he said, tears in his ees and placing a hand on my shoulder, squeezing it very gently. "I would have looked after you like a son" He ended, and turned away, his tweed jacked fluttering slightly as he did so. I nodded slightly, tears in my eyes.  
"What about my parents" I said, the final question i could think of " The ones on Earth" I clarified, the Doctor turned to face me again, a sad smile on his face.  
"The same as Amy" He said, gesturing to my still stationary friend at the TARDIS door "A human meat robot with a small silicon wafer sized chip implanted in it to give her quicker reactions, she's a new cyborg species from the 52nd centurary, i brought her and your parents back here to protect you. I slowly nodded, trying to process all the information, realising that i wasnt human and that my race had been destroyed by the Time Lords leader Rassilon and the Doctor saved me from my fate of death. I pulled him into a hug.  
"Thank you Doctor" i said to him, grinning as he patted my shoulder, i moved away, a smile plastered over my face "Thank you for saving me from the Daleks" i said, and he grinned as well, "But what i dont understand, is the Doctor who show on televeision, why have it broadcast." i said, leaning back on the railings of the console room slightly, eager to hear his explanation.  
"I told you i knew Moffat" He grinned, twiddling with his bow tie, "I also knew the rest of the Doctor Who crew, i gave them monsters and told them around a bout what i looked like and let them have their way with it, a lot of it isnt real, i monitor it frequently, and personally, i thought it was fantastic, absolutely brilliant, especially the ponds and River, absolutely first class." He grinned at me.  
"So Rivers not real?" i asked him, my heart dropping, I had quite wanted to meet the Doctors wife.  
"Oh come now, i wouldnt say that" came a female voice behind me. I turned around quickly and the person that was Professor River Song stood behind me. My mouth opened and closed.  
"Oh, your impersonating a goldfish again" She smirked at me, giving me a wink as she swished past and walked up to the Doctor, giving him a quick pecking and saying "Hello Swetie."  
"Wait" i said to her "You know me?" i asked.  
she just looked at me and smiled, "Spoilers" she said and winked.

_**AN: And there we go, chapter Five, these will be coming once every week on a friday, hope you agree with that timing, this one came up a bit late for which i apologise, also, i'll be starting up a new Resident Evil fic and that will be out every Wednesday, semi in celebration of Halloween, anyway, The Daleks are Dead, Matt is the last of a species that the Doctor saved and River knows him, does this mean that shes from the Doctors future as well? Only time will tell as this story takes a turn for awesomenece and also bitter sorrow**_

_**See you next friday 3 Leave a review if you want :)**_


End file.
